Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traction device, and more particularly, a compressible traction device.
Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for vehicle traction devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,815,435, Issued on Jul. 21, 1931, to Harding, et al. teaches a traction tread device including a substantially imperforate body of vulcanized rubber adapted to be placed between the tread of a driving wheel and the ground. The substantially imperforate body has projections on its under side adapted to indent soft or granular ground surface.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,863,316, Issued on Jun. 14, 1932, to Webster, Jr. teaches a traction mat including a sheet metal shoe portion having a plurality of diagonally upwardly extending sharp projections. The shoe is sufficiently pliable to conform to the shape of a vehicle tire. Further included is a strip of flexible material having one of its ends secured to the shoe, and plurality of studs secured to the strip and projecting from the opposite sides thereof.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,459, Issued on Feb. 8, 1972, to Preisler teaches a traction pad for an automotive vehicle having pneumatic tires, which includes a flat and flexible mat formed with transverse treads on its upper surface. Studs embedded in the mat extend out of the smooth bottom surface of the mat for engagement with a slippery roadway. The mat is rectangular, and has long beveled side edges and end edges to provide an incline on which the wheel rolls. Each stud has a cylindrical body with a reduced-diameter and cylindrical pin portion extending outwardly axially of one end thereof. Ridges are provided on the bottom surface between rows of protruding stud pin portions to cooperate with the studs in holding the mat in place on the roadway. The ridges elevate the pin portions from the carpet on the floor of the vehicle when the pad is stored thereover and being used as a mat thereupon. Drag lines are attached to an end of the mat.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,422, Issued on Jun. 27, 1972, to Greipel teaches a traction device for use with automotive vehicles to assist in extrication of the vehicle from ice, snow, sand, mud, or the like. The traction device includes a rigid or semi-rigid plate having an upper traction surface for engagement by the vehicle tire and having projecting members on the opposite surface adapted to bite or dig into the ice, snow, mud, or sand in which the vehicle is stuck. Flexible apparatus, such as chains, secured to the traction plate are provided for the purpose of firmly securing the traction mat to the vehicle tire at the interface with the material in which the vehicle is stuck. This causes the traction device to engage the tire temporarily, but firmly, for sufficient time to permit the traction plate to become firmly set into engagement with the ice, snow, mud, or sand. Thereupon, further engagement between the moving tire tread and the traction plate permits the vehicle to be readily extricated.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,989, Issued on Jan. 22, 1974, to Haynes teaches a traction mat for placement beneath the driving wheel of an automobile disabled on an ice- or snow-covered road. The mat includes an inexpensive, one-piece, an expendable elongate flat sheet of expanded metal, such as metal lath, having a substantially rectangular shape and characterized by a plurality of slit portions formed by transverse slits in the metal. The sheet has a pair of opposite and longitudinal edge or margin portions formed by cutting across the sheet. This normally would result in a plurality of sharp protrusions that are formed by the cutting. To prevent injury to the user and damage to surrounding objects from scratching by the protrusions, a plastic substance is applied to the sharp protrusions, preferably, by dipping the latter into a bath of plastic in a molten state and allowing the plastic substance to solidify, whereby the protrusions become coated with beads or globules of plastic.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,592, Issued on Jan. 21, 1975, to Fisher teaches a traction mat formed of injection-molded and thermoplastic material having formed therein a plurality of integral sleeves defining socket-like recesses extending transversely through the thickness of the material, being closed at one end and open at the other, and provided with metallic pins or studs frictionally secured in the sockets, and projecting from the open end for the purpose of engaging a road bed.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,280, Issued on Jul. 1, 1980, to Reisner teaches a traction mat having a plurality of pins captivated in a resilient mat. Each pin has a head on each of the opposing ends and a washer between the head and the mat. The mat provides increased traction to a vehicle stuck in snow and the like by seizing both the tire and the ground with the heads of each pin in pivotal action as the washer pivots and locks the heads in a gripping position for the increased traction. A rigid steel start plate of a width less than the width of the tire is attached to one end of the mat for providing initial impetus to position the mat under the tire.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,791, Issued on Aug. 4, 1981, to Schaaf, et al. teaches a motor vehicle traction aid device including a plastic bag containing a sand mixture for insertion under a tire on a drive wheel of a motor vehicle for improving traction on ice, snow, or the like. The bag is partially filled with the sand material, and includes a foam or sponge rubber tab on one side. The bag is inserted between the driving surface and the tire of the motor vehicle so that the tab engages the tire. Rotation of the wheel toward the driving surface causes the tire to engage the tab drawing the bag and the sand material under the tire in a rolling action, bursting the bag, and dispensing the sand beneath the tire.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,722, Issued on Nov. 17, 1981, to Simmons teaches a traction mat to aid vehicle wheels for driving out of ice, snow, mud, sand, and the like, which is an elongated, unitary, stamped, and metal structure that is generally rectangular and has a forward inwardly tapered end portion, with the mat including a plurality of upwardly extending flanges disposed at 90° with respect to the planer surface and a plurality of downwardly projecting V-shaped gripping lugs. The mat outer side edges are formed with trough-shaped ribs for stiffening and the upwardly extending flanges and downwardly shaped gripping lugs are provided with structurally formed ribbing to increase the rigidity for placement and use in a variety of terrains.
A TENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,277, Issued on Nov. 30, 1982, to Cannady, et al. teaches a traction device for assisting vehicles when stuck in sand, snow, bog, or the like, which incorporates a rigid plate having opposed upper and lower gripping ribs and an appended chain structure having transverse angle-iron pieces spaced lengthwise thereof.
AN ELEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,171, Issued on Aug. 8, 1995, to Fruend teaches a traction mat for vehicles, which has panels of flexible and resilient material interconnected by sets of overlapping links that enable the panels to be folded in a stacked arrangement. Recesses or slots in the upper faces of the panels provide grip for a vehicle's tires, and holes in the panel enable the panel to be pushed down through mud to a solid surface.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for vehicle traction devices have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.